plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Parrot
The Zombie Parrot is an animal found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is released by the Pirate Captain Zombie. It steals plants like Bungee Zombies if it is not defeated in time. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Flightly Quickly flies from the captain to carry a plant Special: can fly to plants in other lanes to take them away He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him. Overview The Zombie Parrot absorbs 20 normal damage shots. Does not degrade. Strategies A Cherry Bomb is an easy way to kill the Zombie Parrot in one hit. Other good choices are two Pea Pods (with five Peashooter heads), Coconut Cannon (which destroys it in one hit), or a Spring Bean (after it falls asleep for six to ten seconds before it goes onto it). Iceberg Lettuces do not work against this animal enemy, as it will steal it, so try to kill it quickly to avoid slow recharges. A group of Snapdragons as part of a solid defense can often take out the Zombie Parrot before it steals a plant. Appearances Zombie Parrot appears in Pirate Seas only. Day 7, 8, 9, 10, Save Our Seeds II, Locked and Loaded II, Last Stand I and II, Dead Man's Booty Gallery Zombie Parrot Almanac.png|Zombie Parrot's Almanac Entry Trivia *There is a glitch where if the Zombie Parrot is killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Power Zap, it will turn into a full-sized charred zombie body, despite it being a parrot. *When it dies its feathers come out like the Zombie Chicken. *The Zombie Parrot takes approximately 5 seconds to abduct a plant. *If another zombie eats a plant the Zombie Parrot is targeting, it will fly back to it's Pirate Captain Zombie. *If you feed the Pirate Captain Zombie a Chili Bean (after its Parrot has stolen a plant, it will release gas onto the Parrot when it is returning to it. This lasts for a few seconds until the Parrot flies away, leaving the screen. The Parrot is still killable. * When a Zombie Parrot is on a sleeping Spring Bean after it is almost ready to wake up, the Spring Bean will instantly kill the Parrot when it wakes up. * If the Pirate Captain Zombie is the last zombie in a level and dies when the Zombie Parrot is abducting a plant, the money bag (or new seed packet) drops out of the sky to the place where the abducted Plant stood. * If a Zombie Parrot is on a Kernel-pult and the Kernel-pult shoots its butter, it will instantly kill the Zombie Parrot. This makes Plant Food on a Kernel-pult a good option to kill it quickly. ** Same thing applies with the Seagull Zombie. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House